Chargix Club Episode 1
'''Ready to Charge! is the first episode of the Chargix Club series. Plot "Magic Dimension, is home to the magical and courageous fairies, Winx Club, along with it's followers, Miraclix, Smilix, Destinix, Melodix, Heartbeatix and Heartix! But there's another new generation of fairies, as they embark on a special journey to find the Fairy Heart, an artifact that records and stores the powers of the past groups. But will they also protect it from Queen Onia and her kingdom of villains? Seven fairies, one club, one goal, thus a new journey begins!" A blue-grey haired woman was standing in her headquarters were it looked radiant and somewhat ancient. She looked though a looking glass which it shows earth. "Alina." "Yes, Master Dianthe?" A purple haired girl walks over to her side. "I sense you will need another member." "Another member? We already have five members, I think we're good." "This member is from a unique planet which more fairies are born from." As Alina looks in Master Dianthe's mirror and sees the planet Earth, she becomes surprised by this. "Earth?" "Yes. She is from this planet and i'm sure she will become a great part of the team." "But they're all humans, how are we supposed to know who's who?" "You'll know. She roams near Gardenia, i'm sure that will make the search easier for you, Alina." She thought about it and said: "Next stop, Earth." "Hey guys! It's Bloom from the Winx Club! I just want to thank everyone who's been with us for the last ten years of Winx! And remember, never stop believing!" Opening Song "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't be late for school!" A brown haired girl ran down the street quickly so that she wouldn't run late for school. As she finally got there, she entered into her classroom, placed her books down, and sighed in relief. After class was over, everyone took a break and chatted with friends. "One more minute and you would have been late." A blonde haired girl talked to the brown haired. "Yeah, my little brother couldn't wait to get a laugh by making me run late. Sometimes I wish i were an only child." "You don't want to do that! You'll get lonely!" "Well, then I wouldn't be almost running late." "You wish for something, then it will happen accidentally, or intentionally. In my case, my wish hasn't been granted yet." "Like wishing to become a fairy?" "Not just a fairy! One of the Winx! I could be.....Harley! Fairy of Electricity! Or, Fairy of Happiness! Or, what else?" "Harley, fairies don't exist." "Are you crazy?! They DO exist! I've seen every interview, tv shows and news about them, they even came to Gardenia a few years ago!" "Well, obviously they didn't show up again." "You need to believe more, Clara. If you just open up, please?" "Harley, the only thing I believe in, is getting better grades and what i'm going to become in the future." Meanwhile, back in the headquarters of Dianthe, four more girls appear for the meeting which Dianthe explains the new member of the team. "A new member?" A girl with long violet hair said "Yes, a fairy aura has been spotted on earth, which means she will be your teammate." "Why Earth?" A girl with straight hair replied, "It's nothing but just annoying humans there." "Fionna is right for once." A girl with dark blue hair agreed, "The humans didn't believe in magic before, until WE fairies had to bring it to them." "I don't mind having a new member around. She might be friendly if we get to know her." A girl with dark brown hair says "Whatever, as long as we obtain the Fairy Heart, we'll accept another member." Alina finalized "Very well. I hope you will make her feel welcome." Dianthe teleported the girls down to Earth to the location where they have to find another member of their team. As they landed in the town of Gardenia, they start to search out, however they did receive strange looks from people. "Don't they know it's not polite to stare at someone?" The dark blue haired girl replied "They've never seen us before." The dark brown haired answered "To be fair, we did teleport in front of everyone." The violet haired added "Humans seen fairies, but yet teleporting here is not normal. Geez, they're confusing." Fionna says "Hey! Everyone! Do any of you have a fairy aura within you? You know, strange powers that you think is not normal to you? It's called MAGIC, does anybody have it?" Alina yells to the people, which once again they receive strange looks. "Are you the Winx?" One person answered "No they look different." Another replied "Do these girls have magic powers?" "It's pointless, let's search somewhere else around here." Alina and the other girls start there search at the south side of Gardenia, then went to the next town, which is Floresity Town. Meanwhile, a kingdom filled with darkness reigns upon a mountain, inside shows five henchmen and one woman who sits upon her dark crystal throne. "Dianthe, I see you've assembled your group of ragtag pixies. That's just like you, gentle yet weak." "Your majesty, the Chaosmen are ready." A man with light blue hair adds "Excellent, send them out to Earth. They will never obtain the great and powerful Fairy Heart, and when it is in my possession, soon the Magic Dimension will be my domain!" Back on Earth, Clara and Harley were both walking home from a long day of school. "How did you do on your test?" She asked Harley "I got a C+. I was hoping to get an A." "Well, what did you expect? You studied like for four days." "And I remembered! I gotta get home, what is my mom going to say when I show her my test? She already got mad at me once for making a D!" "You have a C+, hopefully she won't get too mad at that." "I already know what she's going to say: 'You've been spending too much time studying fairies instead of actually studying for your test!' AW! I can't go back, can I stay at your place?" "No, Harley. You have to face it on your own." "Fine, anyways, oh I almost forgot something!" "What is it?" Harley places her hand on Clara's head, closed her eyes and said: "My wish: You and I will become awesome fairies together." "Harley. Fairies do not exist." "They do too, you just don't believe. I'll see you later!" "Later!" As Clara walked home, a blue haired figure watched from a rooftop. She felt a sudden shock and looks everywhere at her surroundings to see if anyone's around. All of a sudden, a small light blue bird with large eyes falls from the sky and crashes into Clara, causing her to fall back. "Hey! You forgot about me! Where were y-....Oh. Who are you?" The bird spoke "That's what i was thinking. Wait! Birds don't talk!" She said with a surprised expression "I'm not just a bird, i'm a Fairy Pet. My name is Flutter. Who are you?" "I-i don't know what to say right now." "What do you mean?" "For one, you're an animal who can talk. That is not normal around here." "Well, you're talking to me now, are you? Now what's your name?" "C-Clara." "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too. What are you doing here?" "I'm here to search for a fairy here on Earth. But I was left behind, possibly on purpose." "Aww, that's pretty sad." "Yeah. Wait!" "What?" "Someone's here. Someone very scary." The man with the blue hair lands in front of her, startling Clara and Flutter. "Hello, little girl. I sense a particular aura within you, I suppose you know what that is, do you?" He asked "What are you talking about? My mother says I can't talk to strangers, and you really are strange." "Oh, is that so?" "You'll never get the fairy or the Fairy Heart!" Flutter shouts "The Fairy what?" The girl spoke "Sorry, but the Queen's orders." "Wait a minute! What is going on?" "Clara, that's Grimmoire, he's a bad guy. And there will be more coming if you don't run!" Flutter explained "Very good, you should get a cracker as a treat." "You take that back, you sly wolf!" "Now prepare yourself. Chaosmen, I summon you!" Grimmoire summoned a large shadow-like beast and transformed into a monstrous tree. "W-what is that?!" Clara was scared "A Chaosmen is a henchmen like monster to each and everyone of the high commanders of the Queen!" Flutter explained "I have no idea what's going on, but I'm guessing i gotta run!" Clara ran for her life, while Flutter flew for her life as they try to escape the Chaosmen Tree. "Puny humans, so weak yet enjoyable to watch them scatter like little bugs. Go and seize the humans! They must feel your wrath!" Grimmoire commanded his monster to rampage the town, whereas Clara and Flutter watched as they hid in the other trees. "What the heck does he want with this fairy? Who is he looking for?" The girl asked "That's what me and the other girls are looking for: the other fairy. She's located here on Earth." The fairy bird answered "Whoever he's looking for, I can't let him stand by and wreck the city like this!" Clara came down from the tree and stood by, shouting to the man. "Hey! Listen, whoever you are. I can't let you destroy the city just because you're hunting someone down, I've had the weirdest day ever so far and you're making this even worse! But I don't care about that, I care about other people and unlike you, at least I have a heart to think about others! So please, leave this place and stop destroying everything for a silly purpose!" Suddenly, a yellow aura surrounded Clara, making her unsure to what was going on. Flutter and Grimmoire were both surprised that she was the one that they were both looking for. "What is this? What's going on?" "Clara, that means your the next fairy! Here, use this!" Flutter hands Clara a magical device that fits her wrist. "What does this do?" "It's called the Chargix Brace. Since you're an earth fairy, this item allows you to fully transform into a fairy. Just say, "Charge, Magic Chargix" and leave the rest to the item." "Okay. Charge, Magic Chargix!" Maaagic Chargix! As she starts to gain her clothes, Clara is wearing a light gold cloak covering most of her body. Solar rings then surround Clara, manifesting her gold one piece dress with gray shorts and gold boots. Her headband decorated with a sun appears, before she lands on a giant sun that explodes, forming the rest of her outfit. Clara then removes her cloak, revealing this ensemble. Her gold and black wings sprout from the back, and Clara flies down and poses. "The golden light of the sun, I am Clara, Fairy of the Sun!" "How amusing, an ordinary earth girl turning into a fairy in one day. This really must be your lucky day." Grimmoire replied "I wouldn't say lucky, but at least I have something to fight with. Even if i fight in this getup, which is pretty sparkly for battle." "Silence! Chaosmen, attack!" The monstrous and controlled tree thrashes one of its branches to hit Clara, luckily she dodged the attack by flying. "Flutter, do yo have any idea on how I attack this thing?" "Focus, and the power will come to you!" "Gee, thanks for the advice." "You'll know the move if you'll let it come to you! Just concentrate!" "Okay, i can do this. Just focus, Clara, no matter how crazy this is right now." Clara closes her eyes and concentrates on her powers. Then she felt something trigger inside her. "Sunshine Flare!" Clara forms a ball of light, and as she releases it, the ball becomes a stream of spinning orange fire with a yellow flame spiraling around and hits at the Chaosmen Tree. "What!? Since when did you have that kind of power?!" The man shouts "Like you said, this is my lucky day." Despite the effectiveness from the blast, the Chaosmen Tree was still up and sneaked a vine around her, tying her up to keep her from flying. She eventually escaped by burning it, and kept on attacking by kicking and punching the monster. However, the monster attacks back, but as she tried to dodge it's branches, she accidentally got hit and fell on the ground hard. "Clara! Are you alright? Clara, speak to me!" Flutter was flustered to seeing the girl hurt. "I knew it, you're just a poor and helpless girl who couldn't even fight, even as a fairy. Now finish it, Chaosmen!" All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a large blast of light shot the huge tree to keep from attacking Clara. "What just happened?" Clara questioned "What is the meaning of this?!" The man said A group of five girls appeared, it was Alina and her group of fairies to defeat the controlled tree. "Well, well. If it isn't Alina Fortune, and her group of ragtags." The blue haired man replied "Ragtags? You're the one with the weakest monsters to do your dirty work." The dark blue haired girl said "So, i'm guessing you're the newbie we're looking for?" The leader said to Clara "Are you here to help?" "Ha. After seeing that pathetic performance, don't count on it." "Alina! How could you say that? She nearly risked her life!" Flutter yells "Hey Tweety, you forget she's only a newbie, leave this to the professionals." "Don't call me that!" "Ready?" "Ready!" All shouted "Charge, Magic Chargix!" Maaaagic Chargix! Everyone transformed into their outfits, their wings formed and some hairstyles changed, as they all fly down, the girls posed and introduced themselves. "The Dance of Fortune, I am Alina, Fairy of Dances!" "The energetic song of water, I am Arielle, Fairy of Music and Water!" "The graceful dance of Ice, I am Maylene, Fairy of Ballet and Ice!" "The triumphant trump card, I am Fionna, Fairy of Cards!" "The warm heart of flora and fauna, I am Reika, Fairy of Nature!" "So everyone's all here? What a pity, and my Chaosmen was just having fun with the sun fairy." Grimmoire remarked "You talk too much, let's put an end to this. Salsa Flaming....Kick!" As she danced, Alina formed a ring of flame which transforms into a ball of flame. She then kicks it, which strikes the tree, effecting it. "How about we trim the tree? Spade Sword!" Fionna summons a sword in the shape of a spade, she flies with great speed and cuts each and every branch off the tree, so the Chaosmen won't attack with it's limbs. "Lovely Blizzard!" Maylene pirouettes, spins until she goes faster and faster along with the snow surrounding her, which then the snow turns into a snowy twister. This move completely freezes the monster tree, making it unable to move. "Let's finish this." The girls' Chargix Brace appeared, they each pressed this item for a power up. Convergence! "Fiesta Finale!" All of the girls' released a full blast of light that forms into a red fairy and with a direct hit, blasts through the monster, destroying it. "No! This can't be! I'll return, Fortune! Just you wait!" Grimmoire teleports and disappears back to the dark kingdom to retreat. "That was a waste of time." The leader replied "What'll we do with her?" Fionna points to Clara "First off, why don't you explain what is going on and what just happened?!" Clara says "You don't have to be so rude, you could at least thank us. We DID save your life." Maylene replied "Yeah, but the wings, the glitzy outfits, the magic, a tree that came to life, the strange man and the talking bird!" "Fairy Pet!" The bird shouts "Geez, she's the one who talks to much. Are you sure she's the fairy we're looking for?" Fionna questions "Hi, my name is Arielle! I'm the fairy of music and water, and don't mind them, they just hiding the fact that they would like a new member like you." The violet haired girl spoke "Arielle! Stop being so annoying and telling our business!" Fionna yells "I'm just telling the truth!" "I'll heal you while we're here. Aromatherapy." The girl with the dark brown hair healed Clara completely, which made her change back to her civilian form. "Thanks, uhh..." "I'm Reika, i'm the fairy of nature. The girls over there are Fionna, Maylene, Arielle and our leader, Alina Fortune. May we ask your name?" "I'm Clara." "Clara? Elegant name, but not sure I would say the same for the look." Maylene commented "Wow, thank you for being honest." Clara said sarcastically "That's just Maylene, being vain and coldly honest." said Arielle "I maybe an Ice type fairy, but personality wise, abosolutely not. I am a lady and i act like it." "She really likes to speak her mind." Reika giggled "Hey! You forgot about me earlier! I had to teleport and fly over here to find you!" Flutter shouted "But you found the newbie, so don't blame us for that." Alina spoke "I crash landed!" "So, newbie. For now on, you're our new teammate. And i'm your leader. They call me, the 'Fortune Fairy', Alina Fortune of Ventara." "So, what do I call you? Alina? Ms. Fortune?" Most of the girls nearly laughed after Clara's unintentional joke of calling their leader Ms. Fortune like the actual word, 'Misfortune'. "Hey! Don't call me, Ms. Fortune! It is an insult to the infamous 'Fortune Fairy'! Got it, newbie?" "Sorry, I never mean't to say that." "Whatever, for now on, call me Captain Fortune. Only vetarans like my crew call me Alina." "Okay." "So, do we have a deal?" Clara thought about it long and hard and said: "No." This answer shocked the entire crew. "What do you mean 'No'?" The leader said "This is all too fast for me! You forget I am just a girl who was only walking home from a long day of school, you can't just grab me from the street randomly and say 'come join our club'! This is Earth! This is different from your world or worlds where it's normal there. I'm sorry, this is all too much for me. Now if you excuse me, i'm going home." Clara walks away from the group and goes to her destination where she was supposedly had gone to. As she got home, her mother was already cooking dinner. "I'm home." "Clara, where were you? I've been worried sick about you." Her mother hugged her "Sorry, I got lost on the way." "How? You always take your usual route. Well, anyways, I'm just glad you're home safe and sound. They were talking about a giant rampaging tree on the news. So I got worried, your father called too. He was wondering if you were home safe also." "But i'm fine now." "Did you take a picture of the tree?" Clara's seven year old brother, Kenny ran into the room towards his sister, "Well, did you?" "Sorry, squirt. I was too busy running for my life." "That's not fair. That sucked when the fairies came along and blast it." "W-what fairies?" "Hello? News? They say that there like the new Winx. The girl on T.V looked alot like you, but I know that it'll never happen." "Ha. Yeah, what a coincidence." "Your father just called, he's on his way from work, get washed up for dinner, kids." After the family ate their dinner, Clara and everyone else went to bed, however, the girl was still thinking about her new-found fairy powers that she never imagined she had before. Not only that, the group of fairies she never imagine she'd meet. The next day, Clara was on her way to school, when her best friend caught up with her. "Hey Clara!" "Oh, hey Harley." "I saw yesterday's news. I knew that you would be a fairy! I just knew it!" "Oh, yeah....about that....." "Imagine, you could defeat bad guys with your magic! How cool is that? What powers do you have?" "Umm....I said i was a fairy of the sun. So, I guess, sun based powers?" "Cool! Bright as the sun! Or Shimmering light of justice!" "Nah, It's more like, 'golden light of the sun'. But you really are creative." "Golden light? That's cool. Shimmering light would sound a little bit better." As they got to school and the bell rang, class was in session. Clara as usual focused on her schoolwork, but she was still wondering about the other day. However during class, a few certain group of people barged in and interrupted the classroom, which made Clara shocked and embarrassed because she knew who they were. "Hey! Clara!" The leader, Alina, yells "Oh God, please tell me this isn't happening." The girl burried her head "Excuse me, young ladies!" Clara's teacher, Mr. Thompson said, "But you are interrupting class, I suggest you go back to yours." "Pipe down, grandpa." Fionna replied "What?! What is the meaning of this, Miss Sanders?!" The teacher took offence to this comment "This looks different than Alfea." Arielle mentions "Can you all leave please, you're interupting class. Like Mr. Thompson said, which you rudely called him by name." Clara said peacefully "Even though this is somewhat rude, this is very important." Maylene said "Well, can we discuss it outside?" "Fine. Just as long as we make it quick." Alina and the other girls, along with Clara, stepped outside of the hallway for their private conversation "Have you all lost it?! I'm in the middle of class, why now do you want to discuss this?!" says Clara "You were a coward." Alina answered, which Clara took offence "What?" "That bad guy you were fighting was one of the commanders of Queen Onia. Queen Onia is the ruler of Beryl Kingdom, she plans on taking a very powerful artifact called the Fairy Heart and controlling it as her own. With it she plans on ruling the Magic Dimension, which means everyone, including yours, lives are at stake. Our master, Dianthe chose all of us to come together and defeat her. Rather you like it or not, at least we saved you. We gave you the opportunity, and you rejected us, which makes you a coward. We could have left you to die, but we're not like that. Our goal is to protect and use the Fairy Heart for good. You come with us, you save everyone you love from Queen Onia's wrath." Clara thought about Alina's words, and felt guilty. She didn't know that was their true goal, protecting everyone, taking down a queen who does evil bidding. Someone opened the classroom door and stepped out. "Do it, Clara." It was her best friend, Harley. "Harley?" "I know it does sound rushed and weird to you but, you're a fairy and you can defeat bad guys with magic. I know you can do it. Even if I don't get powers like you, i'll be still rooting for you." Everyone else also looked out of the classroom door. "Thanks." She smiles "So? You're our new teammate?" The leader spoke "Alright, you got me. I'll join you're crew." "Great. Welcome to the team, newbie." "What happened to calling me Clara?" "Since you're our new teammate, I will refer to you as 'newbie' until you have matured enough." "I am mature!" "Hey Flutter, send Master Dianthe the message that we found her." "Got it!" "Who's Master Dianthe? And where are you taking me too?" Clara asked "You do talk too much." Alina replied A bright glowing white light suddenly appears in the middle of the hallway, as all the fairies entered, Alina was standing there, waiting for the girl to come along, which she finally did. As she fully entered, she sees an ancient yet radiant headquarters of the fairies. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw everything around her was like a dream. "Wha...what is this?" She asked "Welcome to the Diamond Chamber, I am Dianthe, the girls' mentor." "Wow, you look really beautiful. Like a queen." "Thank you." She giggled, "May I ask your name?" "I'm Clara, nice to meet you." "A pleasure to meet you, as well. You were chosen to become a part of the team." "I was told." "We call her Master Dianthe, because she taught us everything and made us come together!" Arielle smiled "So now that we have a full team, what name should we call ourselves?" Flutter was curious "How about, 'Trump Club'?" Fionna answered "You obviously think about yourself too much, Fionna. Obviously, It should be called, 'Dance Club'." Maylene said "What about 'Justicix Club'? It has to have an -ix in it." said Reika "Yeah, Dance Club sounded too simple." Arielle agreed "You're all wrong. Those are all the lamest names ever, it should have a kick to it." Alina replied "Then what's your ideal name?" Flutter asked "It's obvious. You guys should now by now. Our group should be called.......Fortunix Club!" "Whaaattt!?!?" Everyone, except Dianthe, shouts "What? You don't like it, I think it's perfect." "Are you kidding? That's basically your last name!" Arielle remarked "I had to ask." Flutter said shamefully "You may be the leader, but you're just being ridiculous!" Maylene commented "Well do you have a better name for that?" "Hey! What about, 'Chargix Club'?" Clara answered, which got everyone's attention "Chargix?" Fionna said "Yeah, like Ali-...Captain Fortune said, it's very obvious. But, you guys looked over that idea, because it's been here all along. Chargix Brace, Magic Chargix, it's really not that hard. You wanted a kick, there you have it." Everyone was in complete silence until Reika spoke. "I like it! It does sound like us. Very fitting." "I like it too." Arielle replied "Coming from you, it does sound fitting. Just this once, I like it." Maylene agreed "Ah....i'm not gonna give the newbie credit just because i like something." Fionna responded "You're really something are you, that's why you're our new teammate: Weird yet spunky." Alina said "Thank you, i think." The girl replied "Very well, from this day on, you will we be known as the club with full charged hearts: The Chargix Club!" Dianthe spoke Back at the Beryl Kingdom...... "You incompetent fool! Do you realize that you've let them get away!?" Queen Onia shouted at Grimmoire's failure "My apologies, your majesty. It won't happen again." "It better not!" "Don't worry, Grimmy! Will take those fairies down, you'll see! Just stay happy!" A girl in a jester outfit said "Thank you, Lulabelle." "I hope they don't become stronger than us, that makes me dreary!" A girl with a umbrella and bat wings cried "Quit your crying, Miserabella! We're gonna crush those pixies until they're puny pixie dust goes out!" A man with bulky red armor shouts "Silence! All of you! We will take the Fairy Heart, and when we do, we will show everyone our wrath from the one and only Beryl Kingdom!" The queen shouted which made everyone cheer "Soon, Dianthe. Just you wait." Characters *Alina *Arielle *Maylene *Fionna *Clara *Harley *Flutter *Dianthe *Queen Onia *Miserabella *Lulabelle *Angeron *Grimmoire Trivia * Molly Quinn reprises her role as Bloom for the congratulatory message. * Clara is the first Chargix member to transform. She is also the second fairy to transform first that is not the leader, the first is Runa of the Destinix Club. Category:Chargix Club Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes